Hopeless
by VampQueenV
Summary: S5: What would happen if Sookie wasn't 'glamoured' at the hospital and Kibwe demanded her brought along to the Authority? Surrounded by vampires she does not know and does not trust, the question becomes whom Sookie can depend on and whom she will turn to so she can make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **A big thank you to my beta, Ashensunset. I actually started this a couple of months ago and then forgot all about it. This fic picks up at the beginning of episode 6 and goes AU from there. If I have any of the canon stuff that happened before then wrong, just assumed I didn't like it and changed it. Or more accurately I couldn't remember and guessed.

**Disclaimer:** True Blood/Southern Vampires Mysteries are the property of Charlaine Harris and HBO. Not me. If I owned them Eric and Sookie would be screwing like bunnies in every episode. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Kibwe looked between Eric, Sookie, and Bill as he assessed them. Something told him the girl knew more than they were letting on, and for whatever reason the two vampires were protecting her. He had been given the orders that any human who posed a threat to their cause was to be dealt with, but as he looked at the young blonde, he realised that might not be possible. Eric and Bill, he knew by just their stance and mannerisms, would protect her if he made a move to eliminate her. As he eyed the thousand-year-old vampire, he realised even if he did manage to kill the girl first, he wouldn't survive it. And he wasn't ready to give his life for the cause.

Lowering his weapon, Kibwe prepared to give the order to glamour her and for them to move out when something stopped him. If Eric and Bill cared about her as much as he suspected, they might be able to use her.

"We will take her with us," he said.

"Is that necessary?" Bill asked. "We can glamour her into forgetting. She is no part of this."

"She is here," Kibwe replied. "She is a part of it."

"But surely…" Bill started.

"But nothing," Kibwe cut him off as he grabbed Sookie by the arm.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" Sookie shouted as she was dragged out of the hospital.

Eric gritted his teeth as he stood by helplessly and watched Sookie get dragged out of sight. Anger built within him, and his hands clenched in fists as he turned to face Bill. He bit back everything he wanted to say, knowing it wasn't safe, but he swore on Godric's memory if anything happened to Sookie – because Bill didn't want to give her a choice – he would tear the younger vampire apart.

Eric moved in silence as he exited the hospital, his lips quirking slightly as he felt how pissed off Sookie was. He held in a chuckle as he thought how sorry the Authority was going to be once they met her. They had no idea who or what they were dealing with. He listened half-heartedly as Bill praised Lilith like a good little follower. Eric refused to give any false worship; the only woman he would willingly worship was in the back of the van they were about to be thrown in, and given the look on her face, he doubted she would consent to that any time soon.

Climbing into the van, Eric took a seat opposite her, barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes as Bill sat down beside her. He didn't miss the small flinch Sookie gave as Bill's leg brushed up against hers.

"I can't thank you enough for dragging me into this," Sookie said once the van was moving. "Just this morning I was thinking, 'wow, it's been two whole days since I was last in danger. I wonder what I can do to fix that.' Turns out I just needed you." She added casting a withering look at Bill

"Sookie, you can't think for one second we wanted this," Bill said. "I don't like seeing you in danger."

"Then you should probably stop putting me in it," Sookie retorted. "Even without all them…" she waved her hand indicating the guards who had turned up and thrown her in the back of the van, "you still placed me in danger by asking for my help finding Russell. Especially considering what he did to me last time."

"It wasn't my intention to put you in danger. I didn't want to…" Bill began.

"Really Bill," Eric interrupted. "Are you really going to sit there and lie to her?"

"Eric, I…"

"No, do not lie to her," Eric growled. "It was your idea to use her to find Russell."

"We wouldn't have had to if you would've killed him in the first place," Bill replied snarkily.

Sookie rolled her eyes as she listened to the two of them growling at each other. "Oh for God sake! Why don't you two just whip them out and see whose is bigger," she said, exasperated. "Just get it over with and then maybe we can get back to more important things. Like how we're gonna get out of this in one piece."

"Sookie, I'm…" Bill started.

"No, okay, don't," Sookie interrupted. "I don't wanna hear you're sorry or how it wasn't your fault, or any other excuses you can think up. I still have a rotten headache and I'm not in the mood for the bull. So unless you wanna tell me what exactly is going on and why, just shut up."

Bill opened his mouth to reply, but one look at Sookie told him she was being deadly serious, and he closed it without saying a word.

Eric's chuckling drew Sookie's attention, and she turned to face him. She ran her eyes over him, taking in his appearance. He looked different somehow she thought, but she couldn't put her finger on how.

"Have you seen Pam?" Sookie asked, surprising Eric. That was the last thing he expected her to ask.

"I have," Eric answered truthfully. "She is fine."

"Good," Sookie replied softly. "She was worried about you."

"You were worried about Pam," Eric said.

"Not really," Sookie admitted with a shrug. "We had a little run in last night, but I know she was worried about you."

"What was your run in about?" Eric asked concerned. He knew Pam didn't like Sookie for reasons he didn't know, and even though he had made up with his child, he wouldn't allow her to harm Sookie in anyway.

"It's not important," Sookie replied. "And…er…Pam got the worst of it."

Raising an eyebrow, Eric stared at Sookie. She may not deem it important, but he most certainly did. If what he believed she was saying was true, than Sookie had used her light on Pam, and knowing Sookie like he believed he did, he knew she had been provoked into doing it. If they survived what they were about to face, Eric would be having a word with his child. He already made it clear he wouldn't tolerate her harming Sookie in anyway. He may have released Pam, but he wouldn't let her get away with disobeying his orders. Eric wanted to ask Sookie what happened between her and Pam, but he realised now was not the time. She was relatively safe, so it was clear Pam hadn't harmed her. Putting it to the back of his mind, Eric decided he would deal with it once they got out of the trouble they were in.

The rest of the journey passed in silence, the three of them all lost in their own thoughts. It was a short time later when the van stopped and the doors were opened.

"Out," a voiced ordered.

One by one Eric, Sookie, and Bill climbed out of the van. Eric and Bill placed Sookie between them as followed the guards into the compound.

"No welcoming committee this time," Eric remarked as they excited the elevator.

The three of them were escorted into the Authority meeting room, where the members of the Authority were converged. Flutes of blood were being passed about as they celebrated Russell's capture.

"Congratulations, boys," Dieter said as he raised his glass.

"Hail the conquering heroes," Salome said as she strolled towards them. She ran her eyes over Sookie," Who is this?"

"We found her at the hospital with these two," Kibwe answered. "They claim she was there with a werewolf, but I believed it was potentially prudent to bring her in."

"What of the werewolf?" Dieter asked, eyeing Sookie carefully.

"He was glamoured into leaving," Kibwe replied. "He won't remember what happened."

"You didn't think to glamour the girl as well?" Dieter asked.

"I considered it," Kibwe said, choosing his words carefully. "But my instincts told me to bring her in instead."

"Have you got anything from Russell?" Eric asked, suddenly trying to steer the focus off Sookie. "Have we learned who released him from the ground to begin with?"

"Salome has been interrogating Russell, but…"" Kibwe started.

"He's been a little tight lipped," Salome finished. "We shall know soon."

"My boys, my boys," Roman called out as he entered the room. "There are my boys. From now on out you'll be officially known as the guys who took down Russell Edgington. How does that sound?" He paused in front of Sookie. "Who are you? Why is she here?"

"That's what I wanna know," Sookie mumbled.

"You're human," Roman remarked.

"Last time I checked. And you're a vampire," Sookie snorted, stating the obvious.

"You brought a human into our headquarters," Roman said, his voice rising slightly. "Why is she here?"

"She was at the hospital with the rest of them," Kibwe answered.

"What were you doing at the hospital?" Roman asked, turning his gaze back to Sookie.

"I was on a date with a werewolf," Sookie deadpanned.

"You just happened to be at the hospital in which Russell Edgington was hiding," Roman said, suspicion colouring his tone. "With a werewolf. We know Russell uses werewolves to do his biding; was the werewolf you were with one of his? Were you helping Russell?"

"Are you kidding?" Sookie asked incredulously. "Russell's a fucking nut job. I'd sooner put a stake through his heart than help him."

"You would kill a vampire?" Roman asked.

"If my life was in danger and it was the only way to save it, yes. In a heartbeat," Sookie answered truthfully.

"You will admit in a roomful of vampires you would kill one of our kind," Roman said.

Sookie let her eyes travel over the room, and she took in each vampire before turning her attention back to Roman. "If I say no you'll call me a liar, and if I say yes you'll call me a fool…and probably kill me. So can I plead the fifth?"

Roman chuckled as he heard her answer; he found himself quite intrigued by the young blonde-haired woman. He was curious as to what her role in all this was. He could smell both Eric and Bill's blood in her – an enhanced sense of smell being one of his vampire gifts – so he didn't believe for a second that she simply been at the hospital. No, he was sure they had taken her there, but why? What help or assistance could this small human woman have been?

"Have you ever killed a vampire?" Roman asked suddenly as he took a step towards her.

"You ever killed a human?" Sookie countered, meeting his eyes unflinchingly.

"I have," Roman answered as he took a step back. "It was a long time ago."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to answer that. I mean I figured you had being a vampire and all, but…"

"Sookie," Bill chided, interrupting her and unable to believe she was talking to Roman in such a way.

"Bill," Sookie replied, mockingly.

"Sookie," Roman repeated, his eyes darting between them. "You're Sookie Stackhouse."

"You know me?" Sookie asked. She let out a breath as she shook her head. "Of course you do," she continued not giving him a chance to reply. "Everyone fucking knows who I am, or so it seems. So how do you know who I am?"

"Nan Flanagan," Roman replied. "She spoke very highly of you."

"I doubt that," Sookie snorted. "She doesn't speak highly of anyone but herself."

"I like her," Dieter said, chuckling.

"Thanks…I think," Sookie replied unsurely.

"You didn't like Nan?" Roman asked.

"Not really," Sookie answered truthfully. "She thought that 'cause she was on TV she could do whatever she wanted." A frown marred her features as she recalled how Nan had spoken to Godric.

"Yes, Nan's ego did get the better of her," Roman admitted. "Still, she spoke highly of you, and I can't help but wonder why."

"You got me," Sookie replied, nonplussed. "Maybe she had a thing for blondes."

"Maybe," Roman agreed. "But you still haven't answered my question Miss Stackhouse. Have you ever killed a vampire?"

"I'm still pleading the fifth."

"That just makes me believe you have," Roman said.

"Guardian, she had no choice," Bill interjected before Sookie had a chance to reply. "She had been attacked and was acting in self defence."

"Is that so," Roman replied with a smirk.

"Really Bill," Sookie said, letting out a sigh of exasperation. "If this is your idea of help, please stop. You're gonna get me killed."

"Do you know the name of the vampire you killed?" Roman asked amused at how she was talking to the younger vampire.

"Unfortunately," Sookie admitted.

"Guardian, the vampire Sookie killed was…"

"Seriously Bill, shut up," Sookie interrupted, giving him a look of disbelief. "Every time you open your mouth I end up in more trouble, so just stop."

"What was the vampire's name?" Roman asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement. He could hear Rosalyn tittering behind him, and he knew she was finding it just as amusing.

"Lorena Krasiki," Sookie answered.

"Lorena," Roman repeated, "given her…" he fixed Bill with a knowing look, "beliefs, is not a great loss. In fact I would go as far as to say you did the Authority a favour. However, Lorena was an old vampire, just over four hundred years old; I can't help but wonder how you managed it. How did you kill her?"

"With a stake," Sookie replied.

"Sookie, now is not the time to be flippant," Bill scolded.

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes," I got lucky," she answered. "I'm not fooling myself into believing it was anything else. Lorena attacked me; she was trying to drain me, but I managed to get a stake between us and use it."

"Really?" Roman questioned.

"Yes."

"Then I will say luck was on your side," Roman said.

"Let's hope it still is," Sookie whispered.

"I find it hard to believe a human girl managed to kill Lorena," Salome said as she approached them. "Especially given how vicious Lorena was."

"You think she's lying?" Kibwe said.

"Why the hell would I lie about that?" Sookie asked.

"Perhaps you're trying to protect someone," Salome suggested.

"By taking the blame for killing a vampire, in a roomful of vampires, and after being kidnapped by said vampires," Sookie said incredulously, making it sound like the stupidest idea ever.

"What is your relationship with them?" Salome asked, flicking a finger between Eric and Bill.

"They're my exs," Sookie answered, casting her eyes between the two.

"You dated both of them," Salome said, her lips curling into a knowing smile.

"Well not at the same time. I am a lady," Sookie replied, running her eyes over Salome judgingly.

"I can certainly understand your attraction to them. They're impressive," Salome said as she ran her eyes over Eric and Bill in a leering, familiar manner. "And very talented."

"You're not telling me nothing I don't already know," Sookie replied, hiding the hurt as the possible implication of Salome's words hit her. She felt her heartbreak a little at the realization that both Eric and Bill had probably had sex with Salome. She knew it was slightly hypocritical of her to feel like she did, given what had happened between her and Alcide. But at least she had the excuse of being drunk. She doubted either Eric or Bill could claim the same.

Roman flicked his eyes between Sookie and Salome, his lips curling into a small smile as he saw the sneer on Salome's face. His immortal vixen was used to having men's attention solely on her, and he realised she felt threatened by Sookie's presence there. He found it amusing that, out of the two, Sookie was the one hiding her feelings better. Salome had two thousand years to master her expression and yet the human girl was the one who had locked down her emotions and kept her face a blank mask. Roman found himself more and more intrigued by Sookie. He couldn't remember the last time someone stood before the Authority and showed not only no fear, but actually talked back to them and refused to back down when questioned. She actually admitted to killing a vampire and made no excuses and offered no apology.

"Tonight is a night of celebration," he announced, cutting into the tension. "Russell Edgington has been captured and brought in. Tonight he will meet the true and final death. We will deal with any other problems later. Miss Stackhouse, will you join us?"

_I don't think I've really got a choice, _Sookie thought.

"Why not," she agreed, "I've never been to an execution before."

"You should feel honoured. You're the first human to ever to be in front of the Authority," Roman said as he crossed the room and sat down.

"Don't I feel special," Sookie mumbled.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Eric gently guided Sookie over to the sofa in the centre of the room.

"Sit, sit," Roman instructed and watched as the three of them sat down. "Today is a great day in vampire history. We will eliminate a serious threat to not only humans but vampires as well. The death of Russell Edgington will signal a new beginning for us all."

Sookie watched in disbelief as Roman stood up and circled the room, stopping at the head of them all and offered a pray to someone named Lilith. She turned her gaze to Eric as she saw the rest of them follow him in offering praise. She raised an eyebrow as she silently asked him if they were serious.

Eric hid a smile as he saw the look on Sookie's face. He knew how she felt, as he was feeling the exact same thing. The whole praise Lilith thing was bullshit in his opinion, nothing but an idea to cling to. He wanted to ask about Nora, if he could see her, but with Sookie there he didn't think it safe. He wouldn't leave her alone in the room with the Authority with only Bill to protect her. Bill had proved time and time again that he wasn't able to protect her, and given how Bill seemed to buying into the Lilith bullshit, Eric wasn't sure he could be trusted either. So he said nothing and just waited.

"Bring Russell to me," Roman ordered suddenly.

"Now?" Salome questioned. "Shouldn't we question him further first?"

"Why would be believe anything he has to tell us? And oh, by the way, he's bat-shit crazy," Roman said.

"Of course," Salome replied with a nod.

"Has he been silvered?" Roman asked.

"An hour ago," Salome answered.

"Good. Give him another dose and slap an iStake on him. I don't want to get dirty," Roman said with a chuckle.

"Right away," Salome said, before turning on her heels and walking away.

Sookie frowned as she watched Salome disappear out of the room.

"Sookie?" Bill questioned, seeing where her eyes were.

"What?" Sookie replied distractedly, "Oh, sorry," she ducked her head, "I was miles away. It's just…" she waved her hand at the doors Salome had just walked through.

"Salome," Bill supplied.

"Right, Salome. It's just," she turned around and stared at Eric, "she has a very _familiar_ walk."

"She…" Eric began but was cut off by the doors opening again and Russell being dragged through. "Well that was quick."

They all watched as Russell was forced to his knees in the middle of the room, his hands tied behind his back.

Russell flicked his eyes over the room, them widening in surprise as they landed on Sookie. "Ah Miss Stackhouse, always a pleasure. What brings you to this little gathering tonight?"

"Fuck if I know," Sookie told him truthfully.

"Do not speak to the prisoner," Roman ordered as he turned his back on them all. Holding out his hands, he began to offer praise. "In the name of the father and our mother…"

"In the name of my ass…" Russell interrupted.

"God and Lilith," Roman continued.

"You think you are any better than the Sanguinistas. You use Lilith to justify your bloodlust for power just like they do to justify their bloodlust for humans. You're both fucking hypocrites. I am the only honest one here. I want to gorge human blood not because some fucking bible tells me too, but because I like it; it's fun. It makes my dick hard."

"You done?" Roman asked as he patted Russell on the head.

"You were a pompous self-righteous prick during the fucking renaissance and you still are one today. This is all about your ego," Russell spat.

"This is about order instead of chaos; this is about mercy instead of sadism… It is about balance; this is about peace," Roman said as he walked around Russell.

Pointing the remote for the iStake at Russell's back, he pressed the button. Shock spread across his features as nothing happened, his eyes searching out Molly for answers. Before anyone had chance to react, Russell leapt to his feet and flew at Roman, his hands going around his throat as he shoved him back against the table.

"Peace is for pussies," Russell taunted.

Sookie's eyes widened in shock as she saw Russell produce a stake out of nowhere. "No!" she cried. Acting without thought, she lifted her hands and sent a burst of light at the ancient vampire.

All eyes snapped to Sookie as Russell went flying backwards. Paying them no attention, Sookie sprinted forward and grabbed the stake as Eric went after Russell.

"Eric!" Sookie shouted as she picked up the stake and threw it to him.

Catching it in his hand, Eric brought the wood stake down hard over Russell's heart. "Goodbye old friend," he said, watching with grim satisfaction as Russell exploded.

"Eric," Sookie whimpered catching his attention. Crossing the room, he pulled her into his arms, holding her to his side as he growled at the other vampires in the room, daring them to even try and take her from him.

"What the hell just happened?" Roman shouted as he righted himself.

"Sookie just saved your life," Eric said, anger filling his tone as he slowly put everything together in his mind.

Roman stared at Sookie who was clinging to Eric; he pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart. He knew if it wouldn't have been for her he would have met the truth death at the hands of Russell Edgington. Opening his hand, he saw the remote for the iStake.

"Would someone like to explain why this didn't work?" he asked as he crushed the remote.

"I…I…don't know Guardian," Molly answered contritely.

"Maybe you should ask Salome," Eric said as he tightened his hold on Sookie. "After all, she was the one who freed Russell."

"He is lying," Salome replied with an uncomfortable laugh. "Why would I free Russell?"

"That is a excellent question," Roman agreed. "Why would she free Russell? Do you have any proof that she was the one who released him?"

"Yes," Eric replied fixing his gaze on Salome. He didn't miss the look of panic that briefly swept across her face at his words.

"Why didn't you speak of this before?" Dieter asked as he stepped forward.

"I wasn't sure," Eric explained carefully. "It wasn't until the iStake failed and Russell miraculously healed from being silvered twice did I realise."

"And what is your proof?" Roman asked.

"Sookie."

Salome's laughter filled the room. "A human? Your proof is a human?" she chortled. "But then, she's not exactly human is she. No human can shoot light out of their hands like she did. So what is she?"

Lifting her head away from Eric's side, Sookie stared at Salome. "A telepath," she answered. "I'm a telepath."

"That is still not proof that I released Russell," Salome replied.

"You were dressed head to toe in black; you had your hair concealed under a hat. You dug him up with your bare hands and then ordered Doug to carry him out to your van. It was kinda like the one we were brought here in tonight… Do you want me to continue?"

"She does provide a compelling case," Dieter remarked.

"That does not prove anything," Salome argued. "For all we know she was the one who released Russell and she is simply trying to pass the blame."

"Lady, in case you missed it I was just the one who saved you all from Russell," Sookie replied.

"While you were the one who was in charge of interrogating him and learned nothing," Eric added, "not to mention fitting him with a iStake that didn't work."

"This is preposterous," Salome said. "You can't honestly believe…" she trailed off as she saw Sookie staring at her intently. "Stop reading my mind," she screamed as she flew at Sookie.

Eric pushed Sookie behind him as he saw Salome lunge at her. Crouching down, he curled his fingers and bared his fangs, preparing to defend Sookie. Dieter moved quickly between them, intercepting Salome before she had the chance to reach Sookie; with Rosalyn's help he forced Salome to her knees.

"That is enough," Roman shouted as he stared at Salome with reproach. "You try to attack a human in front of us all."

"Forgive me Guardian," Salome replied, lowering her head slightly. "She provoked me."

"Where have I heard that before," Sookie snorted as she moved to stand beside Eric.

"How did she provoke you?" Roman questioned. "By speaking the truth."

"It's not the truth she speaks," Salome argued, "but lies."

"Why would she lie about this?" Roman asked. "What reason would she have?"

"Jealousy," Salome answered as she lifted her head. "She admitted she had a relationship with both Bill and Eric. She is jealous that they both laid with me and is making up these terrible lies to hurt me. She is jealous of their attraction to me. She is jealous they prefer me to her…"

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart," Eric interrupted. "You were nothing more than another form of torture I had to endure, just like the silver."

"You silvered him," Sookie growled as she glared at Salome with hatred.

Roman's chuckling drew their attention, "Get her out of here," he said flicking a finger at Salome. "We will interrogate her later…"

"Roman," Salome pleaded as she was pulled to her feet. "Surely you don't believe her. I have always been faithful to you and our cause."

"You have only ever been faithful to yourself," Roman replied, his voice tinged with pain as he struggled to hide the hurt he was feeling. "Get her out of my sight."

They all watched as the Authority guards dragged a struggling Salome out of the room, her pleas of innocence falling on deaf ears.

"You're full of surprises Miss Stackhouse," Roman remarked. "And it seems I owe you my life."

Sookie shrugged. "No one else seem to be doing anything," she said.

"Yes. I find myself curious as to what it was you actually did," Roman replied. "I have never encountered anything like that before." He ran his eyes over the other Authority members and asked. "Have any of you?"

"I have not," Dieter said eyeing Sookie curiously.

"No," Rosalyn said.

"No," Kibwe replied.

"What are you Miss Stackhouse?" Roman asked as he took a step forward, not missing the way Eric tensed up as he approached her.

"Tired of being asked that question," Sookie replied as she shuffled closer to Eric.

Seeing her frightened stance, Roman took a step back. "You have nothing to be afraid of here Miss Stackhouse," he assured her.

"Might believe that more if I hadn't already been manhandled, kidnapped, and almost attacked," Sookie replied.

"I give you my word; no harm will come to you while you are here," Roman said.

_No, it'll come once I leave… if you let me leave that is. _

"Maybe you would be more comfortable if there were fewer people in the room. We can speak privately if you like," Roman offered.

"No offense, but I don't know or trust you," Sookie replied. "So being in a room alone with you is not top of my list of things to do."

"Sookie," Bill said as he stepped forward. "The Guardian is the head of the Authority and the mainstreaming movement. He won't hurt you. I assure you."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Sookie scoffed.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Bill replied hurt.

Sookie just stared at Bill an incredulous look on her face. _Next he'll be telling me he'd never hurt me. _

"Would you prefer to have someone you trust in the room as well?" Roman suggested.

"I would be happy to accompany you, Sookie," Bill offered.

"Eric," Sookie said at the same time.

"Sookie!" Bill exclaimed. "You can't trust him."

"I want Eric with me," Sookie said ignoring Bill completely. "If Eric will…"

"No one could stop me," Eric replied. His words clear to everyone; no one was going to take him from Sookie's side.

"Good," Roman said as he brushed imaginary dirt off his shirt. "Everyone but Northman out while I talk to Miss Stackhouse."

"Sookie…" Bill started, intending to argue her choice.

"Cheese and rice, Bill, will you stop already?" Sookie said cutting him off before he could begin. "I want Eric with me. I trust him."

"Then you're a fool," Bill sneered.

"Fine, I'm a fool," Sookie replied as she rolled her eyes. "Now get out; you aren't invited or wanted."

"You heard Miss Stackhouse, Bill," Roman interjected. "Out."

Having no choice but to obey the Guardian, Bill glared at Sookie and Eric before storming out.

"Bill wasn't so argumentative earlier," Roman remarked as he took a seat.

"Then you've clearly never met the real Bill," Sookie snorted. "All he ever seems to do with me is argue."

"Please sit down," Roman said, seeing Sookie hovering around. "I promise you Miss Stackhouse, no harm will come to you while you are here." Roman didn't miss Sookie looking to Eric for assurance before she sat down. "I think it's obvious you're more than just a telepath. So I'll ask again, what are you Miss Stackhouse?"

"A waitress," Sookie replied, holding her head high and refusing to show any more fear then she already had.

"You're more than just that," Roman said. Turning his attention to Eric, he asked, "What is she?"

"Mine," Eric replied firmly.

"Yes," Roman said as he nodded his head. "I can smell your blood in her. I can also scent Bill's blood in her as well. Do you share her?"

"No," Sookie answered before Eric had the chance disgust tingeing her tone. "I'm a lady."

"I meant no offense Miss Stackhouse," Roman apologised. "It's not uncommon for vampires to share a pet."

"Pet," Sookie spat indignantly. "I'm no one's pet."

"Again, I meant no offense," Roman said. "It's a old phrase and practice among our kind. Not one I approve of, but they're certain vampires who will take humans as pet and use them for regular sex and blood."

"And that's what you think I am?" Sookie asked. "That's what you think Eric is doing with me?"

"It did cross my mind," Roman admitted. "However no pet would ever speak to a vampire like you do. How did you come to be involved with vampires?"

Sookie looked to Eric for guidance, unsure what she should say. How was she supposed to explain how she got involved with vampires without telling him what she was?

Roman flicked his eyes between Eric and Sookie, barely able to hide his fascination as he watched them practically have a silent conversation. He wondered briefly if Eric was a telepath too, as they seemed to know what the other was thinking.

"From the looks of things, I'm guessing it's quite the tale to tell," Roman said, breaking into their silent conversation.

Eric stared at Roman debating whether or not they could trust him, or rather, if they could use him. He didn't trust him; the list of people he trusted was short and getting shorter every day as he was no longer sure about his vampire sister, Nora. He had begun to doubt her and all she said; he intended to find out just what she had done before they left, if they were allowed to leave. One thing he knew for sure though: he wasn't leaving without Sookie.

Realising they had to offer Roman some kind of explanation, "Sookie's involvement was not accidental," Eric began choosing his words carefully as he tried to answer Roman's questions without giving away Sookie's secret.

"You sought out vampires?" Roman asked, disappointment colouring his tone as he addressed Sookie. The idea that she could be just another fangbanger didn't sit well with him. He hadn't known her for even an hour, and yet he already believed her to be above them.

"No," Sookie snorted. "A vampire sought me out. I was perfectly content, if not a little bored when a certain vampire walked into my life and charmed me with pretty lies…and bone breaking pain."

"The vampire charmed you with bone breaking pain?" Roman said confusion clear in his voice.

"Not quite," Sookie replied her lips curling into a small smile. "He charmed me with the blood he gave me to abate the bone breaking pain."

"Blood…" Roman repeated, her words slowly beginning to make sense to him. Like all vampires, he knew the effect vampire blood had on humans, and if she had been given blood to heal a broken bone then her affection would have been easily manipulated. "He gave you blood to heal a broken broke?"

"More like several," Sookie clarified. "And probably some internal injures, given that I was coughing up blood as well."

"You were that badly hurt?" Roman asked.

"I was about three painful breaths away from death when the upstanding vampire decided I'd been beat enough and stepped in," Sookie answered her voice taking on a hard tone as she explained just how badly hurt she had been. She could feel her anger building and part of her wished Bill was in the room at that moment so she could finally let him have it. She had let it go for too long, going as far as to apologise to him for reasons she wasn't even sure about.

_What the hell did I have to apologise for? _

"The vampire watched you be beaten?" Roman questioned aghast. He could think of no reason for a vampire to stand back and watch as a human is beaten only to step in and give them before they died.

"How else was he gonna get his blood into me?" Sookie replied like it was obvious. "I'd already turn down his offer the night before when I saved him from drainers. The same drainers, I might add, that beat me half to death."

"His blood," Roman repeated as the pieces slowly clicked together. "Compton," he added as he flicked his eyes between Eric and Sookie. It was clear to him she wasn't talking about the Viking. He could tell she trusted Eric; he was the first person she called to when she felt scared; she had clung to him when everyone was staring at her. He was the one she wanted with her while she had dismissed Bill. "Compton is the vampire you're referring to. Why would he do this? He has been a supporter of the mainstreaming movement for years."

"He was also the royal procurer for the former Queen of Louisiana," Eric supplied helpfully. "He is power hungry and vindictive…"

"He'll attach his wagon to anyone who is in power," Sookie deduced simplifying everything.

"Compton was placed in Sophie-Anne's court to act as a spy for the Authority," Roman said surprising them both by trusting them with the news. "He was supposed to report any of Sophie-Anne's illegal activities."

"Let me guess, he never mentioned anything about the Queen procuring humans against their will," Sookie snorted.

"He would be the one procuring them for her," Eric said as he unconsciously reached for Sookie's hand, "it is hardly a surprise he never said anything."

"True," Roman agreed. "However, if he had, Sophie-Anne would have been removed from her position, and he would have been given a pardon. Is that how you met Compton?" he asked, turning his gaze to Sookie. "Was he sent to procure you because you were a telepath?"

"It was," Sookie admitted, nodding her head slightly. "The Queen found out about me from my cousin, and I guess she wanted me for herself."

"Fucking Sophie-Anne," Roman cursed. "That woman should have never been made Queen."

"And Bill should have never been… made King, I mean," Sookie said barely hiding the contempt in her voice. "The way I see it, he was just as bad as her. She may have wanted them, the humans, but he got them for her."

"Compton was the pet project of Nan's, if you will," Roman replied. "She was the one who recruited him and recommended him for the position of King of Louisiana."

"Nan," Sookie whispered a frown marring her features. "This would be the same Nan who spoke highly of me? Son of a bitch," she cursed as she shook her head.

"Sookie?" Eric said softly as he tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. He didn't care about Roman watching them, he could feel her hurt and wanted to know what had caused it and how he could make it stop.

Tears prickled at her eyes as Sookie stared at Eric, "Nan spoke highly of me," she said her tone low like she was speaking for his ears only. "She knew all about me. How?"

"You met her in Dallas…" Eric started before trailing off as he remembered the meeting in Dallas. Nan had been a complete bitch to everyone there, Sookie included, as she threw her weight around. Eric recalled every second of that meeting and finally understood what Sookie was saying. At no time in that meeting had any of them revealed who and what Sookie was; no one had mentioned her being a telepath.

In fact, up until Bill staked her, Nan had seemed to be in the dark about Sookie. It was only when the Authority had threatened her that she revealed she knew what Sookie was. She had actually referred to Sookie as a fairy.

Eric flicked his eyes over to the pool of Russell's remains, as he continued to put it all together. Russell, in all his three thousand years, hadn't realised Sookie was a fairy until after Eric had told him. But Nan, who was even younger than Eric, had put it all together just by seeing Sookie use her light. "Fucking Compton," Eric growled as he pulled Sookie onto his lap, uncaring of what Roman thought. "I will fucking kill him."

"He betrayed me again," Sookie whimpered against Eric's chest. "Hasn't he hurt me enough already."

Roman watched the two of them carefully; he was genuinely shocked by Eric's behaviour. He honestly believed the Viking vampire cared about no one but himself, but as he watched Eric comfort a distraught Sookie he realised he was wrong. There was love in Eric; there was no doubt about that.

"I don't understand," Roman said softly, hating to break the spell the two of them were under. "What has Compton done?"

"He has betrayed Sookie again," Eric growled, refusing to let Sookie go. "Nan knew of Sookie because he told her."

"That she is more than just a telepath," Roman remarked, causing them both to snap their heads up and glare at him. He held his hands up in a sign of surrender as he continued carefully. "I'm not stupid, and I know Miss Stackhouse is more than just a telepath, more than just a human. Like the rest, I saw the light that shot out of her hands. I suspect you have reasons for not telling me, and if I understand correctly, some of those reasons stem from Miss Stackhouse being betrayed repeatedly by Mr. Compton. I can't fault you for wishing to protect yourself Miss Stackhouse, nor the Sheriff for trying to protect you; but if I'm going to be able to help you I need to know everything. I need to know why I'm protecting you and from whom."

Eric and Sookie stared at each other, their eyes conveying all they wanted to say as they tried to decide whether they could trust the Guardian or not. Eric was both hesitant and hopeful. The only person he had ever truly trusted was Godric, and he was gone, lost to him forever. Nora, he was beginning to realise, wasn't someone he could trust, and he sure as hell wouldn't trust her around Sookie. His vampire sister was jealous and resentful of Pam and the relationship they had. He hated to think what Nora would think of Sookie. Eric feared Nora would try and harm his little fairy in someway, which was something he would never allow; Nora would die before she ever harmed a hair on Sookie's head, he swore.

Having the Guardian in their corner would certainly be a huge help. Nora had been his contact the Authority, but the more he thought about it, the more Eric realised she hadn't actually done anything to actually help him. He had been left to deal with Russell the first time and again to capture him. By her own admittance she was a member of the Sanguinista Movement, something she had hidden from even him. Her ideals were very different from his. The Guardian could prove to be a good ally, if they could trust him, and Eric wasn't sure if they could. Eric always said the only vampire a vampire can trust, is one he makes himself, but he wasn't sure if that was even true anymore. But what he really came down to was not if they could trust Roman, but if they had the choice. They were both locked down in the Authorities compound, and they weren't getting out any time soon, at least not without a hell of a lot of blood shed, though Eric was prepared to do just that if necessary. If he had to he would fight his way out of the building with Sookie by his side.

Nodding her head slightly, Sookie silently gave Eric permission to do what he thought was right. She did what she realised she should have done days ago and put her faith and trust in Eric. She placed her life in his hands and let him take the reins.

"I owe Miss Stackhouse my life," Roman said as he tried to put them both at ease.

"So does Bill, but that doesn't stop him betraying me constantly," Sookie replied bitingly.

"I can offer you protection," Roman countered, "not only from me, but from the Authority as well."

"No offense but that doesn't exactly reassure me," Sookie said as she absently placed with Eric's fingers. "You've got snakes in your house. One of them dug Russell up, and I don't think she was working alone."

"Salome was working with someone else? Did you see who?" Roman asked as he leaned forward, her words troubling him greatly.

"No," Sookie answered as she shook her head. "She was the only one there when he was dug up."

"You did not see who was helping her earlier when she was before you?" Roman asked.

"No," Sookie whispered, a flush spreading over her cheek as she caught Eric's eyes, her lips curling into a small smile. "I…er…"

"Sookie can't read vampires," Eric finished for her, revealing their earlier duplicity. "We are blank to her."

"Then why did you…" Roman trailed off as he realised why they had allowed Salome to believe Sookie could and was reading her mind. In believing that Sookie had the ability to read her mind, Salome had panicked and tried to attack Sookie to silence her. She had revealed her guilt by trying to conceal it. "So you never saw Salome digging Russell up?"

"Oh no, I saw that," Sookie replied. "I mean I never actually saw her face," she shrugged as she went on to explain all she had seen, making sure to mention the pendant she saw the woman wearing. "And then when she was walking out to collect Russell, I recognised the way she walked."

"She has a familiar walk," Roman said repeating Sookie's earlier words with a chuckle. "I'm impressed Miss Stackhouse; you managed to unnerve a two thousand year old vampire by just staring at her."

"It's a gift," Sookie replied flippantly.

"That it is," Roman agreed seriously. "I can understand why vampires covet you so much," he added, making Sookie stiffen on Eric's lap. "You would be a big asset to any vampire monarch or to the Authority. Fortunately for you I am a staunch supporter of the Mainstreaming Movement having created it myself, and I don't believe in keeping humans against their will. Even if you're not completely human. At the same time, I fear too many vampires already know of you, and many don't hold the same beliefs as I do. Some wouldn't care if it was against your will or not."

"Guardian…" Eric started, not liking where it was going. There was no way in hell he was letting the Authority claim Sookie for their own. She was his. "You have traitors in your own house. Sookie wouldn't…"

"I have no intention of keeping Miss Stackhouse," Roman said, holding up his hand as he cut Eric off. "I'm merely pointing out that many in our world know of her, and she wouldn't be safe on her own."

_If you're not someone's, you won't be… _Pam's words repeated over in her head and Sookie fought the urge to groan.

"So what do you suggest?" Eric asked as he tightened his grip on Sookie, preparing to get her out of there at the first sign of trouble.

"Well that depends," Roman replied cryptically. "From what you have said and his actions her tonight, I think it's obvious the King of Louisiana has an unhealthy interest in Miss Stackhouse. I can't say I liked the way he spoke to her, but I'm loathed to interfere in private relationship matters. Unless you can give me a reason to in my official capacity as Guardian to interfere."

Taking a deep breath, Sookie burrowed deeper into Eric's arms, calling on his strength to boost her. Opening her mouth, she let the words spill out, holding nothing back as she told Roman everything he wanted to know; she bared her soul, telling him all about her relationship with Bill. She skirted around the fairy parts, as she laid it all on the table. By time she was finished she was exhausted but felt strangely liberated. She finally put into words all the thoughts she had been having, all the doubts and suspicion.

Roman listened with rapt attention, scarcely believing Sookie had survived all she had. He marvelled at her strength, her ability to pull herself to her feet and carry on. The more he listened the more enraptured he became by her. He felt a deep-seated desire to protect the young woman before him, and he slowly formed a way to make it possible.

"I find it curious that every time you have been badly hurt wherein that you need vampire blood to survive, Bill has been the only vampire present to give you the blood," Roman remarked. "It's also suspicious that each time was always at a time when you were beginning to question your relationship or were arguing. Or, in the last case, were already broken up, and you had moved on completely."

"You saying he was manipulating me with the blood?" Sookie asked, her voice hitching slightly as she spoke.

"I think it's a possibility," Roman replied softly not wishing to hurt her anymore. "You said you were happy before he gave you his blood after you were shot, and just a day later you were questioning your feelings again. It's possible he was influencing you."

"I'm gonna kill him," Sookie swore as she rested her head on Eric's shoulder. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"I might not be able to make him leave you alone, but I could make it harder for him to get to you," Roman said with a smirk. It had been along time since he really got mixed up with the scheming of politics, and he found he missed it. He had spent decades masterminding the Mainstreaming Movement, and he had forgotten how much fun regular vampire politics could be.

"I'm not staying here," Sookie countered, her tone firm. She didn't care what any of them said, she was leaving with Eric.

"Nor would I want you too," Roman replied, surprising both Eric and Sookie. "Life here, among the Authority, is not the right kind of life for you; I can see that. That isn't to say I wouldn't want to call on you from time to time. Having a telepath working for me would be a huge asset…" Seeing both Eric and Sookie move to speak, Roman held up his hand. "I'm proposing a business arrangement, a contract if you will. I will hire Miss Stackhouse in an official capacity. She will be paid for her mind reading services and have the right to refuse jobs within reason. I will offer her my personal and professional protection."

"You really think any of that will stop, Bill?" Sookie said, scepticism clear in her voice. "I get you're the boss around here or something, but Bill's never listened to anyone. Plus he's King; I mean doesn't that give him some power or something?"

"He was King," Roman said as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm unsatisfied with how he's represented himself and Louisiana, so I'm stripping him off his position. Now he's just another vampire residing in Louisiana without any political power. Louisiana, however does need a strong monarch, one who will protect her and restore her to her former glory," his eyes sparkled as he stared at Eric. "Maybe even one with royal blood."

"No," Eric growled as he realised what Roman was suggesting. "You can't be serious."

"Eric?" Sookie whispered, confused.

"It would protect her more," Roman baited. "The King would only have to answer to me. No one would dare touch her."

"Son of a bitch," Eric swore under his breath. He accepted the truth of what Roman was saying; Sookie would be more protected with him as King and Roman as Guardian. Eric never wanted to be King; he was happy with his little slice of Louisiana, but if Bill's assent to power had shown him anything was that there were plenty of unworthy vampires out there craving power they wasn't equipped to handle. Bill had been completely out of his depths and had let his power go to his head. In the beginning he had used his new position to make Eric's life as miserable as possible. Eric loathed to think what kind of monarch they would get if he didn't take the position and what it would mean to Sookie.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "I will accept the position."

"Eric, you don't have to do this," Sookie said softly, realising what was going on.

"It will keep you safe," Eric replied truthfully.

"I know, but I don't want you to do something you don't want to do," Sookie countered, ignoring Roman completely as she turned in Eric's lap until she was straddling him so she could look into his eyes. "I messed up, Eric; I know that. I think I knew at the time, but I was just so confused. You've already done so much for me. You don't have to do this."

"You foolish woman," Eric said without any real heat. "Haven't you realised it yet?" he added as he lifted his hands and cupped her face gently, his thumbs stroking over her cheeks. "I would do anything for you. Not because I have to, but because I want to." Bringing her face to his, he kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers. "Because I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Sookie replied as a tear trickled down her cheek. "And I'm so, so sorry. I should have chosen you that night at Bill's."

"It doesn't matter now," Eric said sincerely, as he rubbed his cheek against hers. He knew they had a lot to talk about; he had to tell her about Nora, because he knew if he didn't Bill would, but in front of the Guardian wasn't the place.

Letting them have their time, Roman smiled at the picture they made. If someone would have told him a day ago that Eric Northman was capable of love, he would have laughed in their face. But after meeting Sookie and seeing the way Eric acted around her, he had no doubt Eric Northman was head over heels in love with the small blonde.

"You give your protection to Sookie, and I will agree to take on the position of King of Louisiana," Eric said as he settled Sookie sideways in his lap again.

"Deal," Roman replied without thought.

"Guess I am King," Eric announced. He wasn't fooling himself into believing Roman's offer to make him King was purely to keep Sookie safe. He believed that Roman wanted to keep her safe, but he was also aware that he was protecting himself. Having a thousand year old vampire as an ally would be a huge benefit to him, as would having a telepath he could call on. Roman had strengthened his position as Guardian by appointing Eric King.

"Congratulations," Sookie said softly.

"Say the word and I will make you my Queen," Eric said staring into her eyes, showing her he was being truthful.

"Maybe later," Sookie replied with a soft smile. "First I think you've got to tell Pam, and I don't think she'll be too happy if you made me your Queen. She doesn't like me too much."

"She will get over it," Eric said dismissively. He loved his child, but he was done pandering to her. She either accepted Sookie or she didn't; that was the only choice she had because he would be damned if he was giving Sookie up. Pam would just have to learn to deal with Sookie's place in his life. Eric grinned as a thought popped into his mind. "I can't wait to see Bill's face when he finds out not only has he been stripped of his position, but that I am his replacement."

"Oh I wish I had a camera," Sookie said, her tinkling laughter filling the room.

"There is no time like the present," Roman said, cutting into their conversation. He was perversely looking forward to Bill's reaction himself. Standing up, Roman crossed the room and picked up a phone none of them had noticed before. He called for his guards to inform Bill and the Authority members that they were wanted in the room before returning to his seat and sitting down again.

It was barely a few minutes later when the Authority members and Bill entered the room. Neither Eric nor Roman missed the look of anger on Bill's face when he saw Sookie, who had retaken her seat beside Eric, clutching Eric's hand in her own.

Signalling for them all to sit, Roman stood up and slowly started to circle them all. "Miss Stackhouse had quite the tale to tell," he said as he stopped at the top of the room making them all turn to face him. "Some of it even grieved me to hear…"

"Guardian?" Dieters questioned, his eyes flicking from Roman to Sookie and then back again.

"She has been abused, manipulated, and lied to by vampires for a long time now," Roman continued. "And yet she still stands beside us. She sought to defend me while everyone else stood idly by. I think it's safe we can consider her a friend to vampires, right?"

"Yes," Dieter agreed with a nod of his head.

"A friend," Rosalyn said.

"I think it's also safe to say that I owe her my life," Roman said; "If it wouldn't have been for her quick actions, Russell would have undoubtedly staked me here tonight. I owe her a debt, a debt that keeps growing with the troubling news she gave me just moments ago…"

"What troubling news?" Dieter questioned.

"Through her talents, Miss Stackhouse has disclosed that Salome wasn't the only Authority member who was responsible for Russell being free. She had a ally who was aiding her in her plans."

Squeezing Eric's hand tightly, Sookie cast her eyes over the vampires in the room. She took comfort in the feeling of Eric's thumb brushing over the back of her hand as she met the gaze of each of the Authorities members. She smirked as she felt tell tale brush of glamour against her mind as she met Kibwe eyes. "It's a nice try," she drawled, "but it doesn't work on me. Kinda suspicious though, that you're the only one here trying to glamour me. It would almost make me think you're trying to hide something, but then again why would you? After all you're the one who brought Russell in and delivered him straight to Salome…"

Jumping up from his seat, Kibwe sped towards Sookie, his fangs snapping down as he prepared to tear her throat out. A small sound of surprise escaped his lips as he felt something sharp pierce his chest, looking down he was surprised to see the Guardian's stake sticking into his chest. Blood trickled from his lips before his body collapsed from within.

"Ooh that is disgusting," Sookie shuddered as she watched. "Y'all die so bloody."

"I think it's safe to say Kibwe was the one working with Salome," Roman remarked with a smile.

"Did he have to say disclosed," Sookie grumbled in a whisper to Eric; "I only guessed."

"But this way he revealed himself, Miss Stackhouse," Roman said having overheard her.

"I hate vampire hearing," Sookie grumbled, making them all laugh.

"Now with that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, onto business," Roman announced. "I was being truthful earlier when I said I owe Miss Stackhouse my life; I owe her a debt. One I intend to pay. I have spend the few decades masterminding the Mainstreaming Movement; I believe that humans and vampires can co-exist, and after meeting Miss Stackhouse I'm more sure of that than ever.

"As Guardian of the Authority I am offering Miss Sookie Stackhouse my personal and professional protection. An act against her will be considered an act against me and the Authority. She has agreed to work for the Authority from time to time, when the need calls for it. She will be rewarded handsomely and has the right to refuse jobs within reason. One of the stipulations for this was that Miss Stackhouse be placed under the royal protection of the King of Louisiana."

Neither Eric or Roman missed the smug look that spread across Bill's face as he heard the last bit of news. He was convinced he finally had what he wanted: Sookie back in his life. He was confident that with a little bit of persuasion he could have her back in his bed as well. He had missed her sweet blood and couldn't wait to get his fill again.

"I'm sorry," Roman continued as he let out a small chuckle. "I said that last part wrong. Miss Stackhouse will be under the royal protection of the _new _King of Louisiana, Eric Northman…"

"What?" Bill cried unable to stop himself. _This cannot be happening, _he thought. _Roman cannot have made Eric King. I'm the King._

"William T. Compton," Roman said, his voice rising slightly as he addressed the younger vampire. "As Guardian of the one true Authority I hereby strip you of the title of King of Louisiana due to the mismanagement of the office and the woeful treatment of the people who reside in it. In your one year reign as King, you have done nothing to advance the state and have caused more than one problem."

"You can't do this," Bill spluttered.

"I'm the Authority," Roman told him grinning madly. "I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"But…" Bill said trying to find an argument.

"Silence," Roman ordered. "Eric Northman," he continued as he moved closer to him. "Do you accept the position of King of Louisiana?"

"I do," Eric said firmly.

"Do you swear to follow the rule of the Authority?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to protect, Miss Sookie Stackhouse?"

"I do," Eric said as he squeezed Sookie's hand gently.

"Then as the Guardian of the Authority I now appoint you King of Louisiana. Long rule the King."

"Long rule the King," Dieter and Rosalyn chorused.

"Long rule the King," Sookie said softly as she smiled at him.

"And his Queen," Eric whispered into Sookie's ear making her blush.

* * *

There will probably be just one more part of this. I don't intend to draw it out and include the whole Lilith/Billith thing. I'm addressing that in another fic I'm working on.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **A big, big thank you to my wonderful beta Ashensunset. She beta'd this for me even though she is extremely busy herself. I'm so, so sorry for the long delay, I have countless reasons, but I won't bore you with them.

* * *

Seven Years Later.

The setting of the Louisiana sun pulled Eric from his daytime rest. Turning to his side, Eric smiled at the blonde resting beside him. Lifting a hand, he trailed it down her side as he basked in his love for her. Eric never knew it was possible to love someone as much as he loved her. She was his whole world; she owned his heart and he thanked the gods for her every single night he rose.

Leaning forward, Eric pressed a soft kiss to her lips before rising from the bed. As much as he would have loved to have spent the next several hours making love to his beautiful mate, he knew neither of them had the time. Tonight was the seven-year anniversary of his rule as king and a huge celebration had been organised. A lot had changed in the last seven years, and Eric still had trouble believing some of it.

Two years after he had appointed Eric as King of Louisiana, Roman had shocked everyone when he had resigned from his position as Guardian of the Authority. He had grown tired of the politics and back fighting that came with the position. The events that followed the staking of Russell Edgington had troubled him deeply. Discovering the extent of Salome's betrayal had cut him to the core. Learning that Salome had freed Russell had hurt, but once he had discovered the true extent of her plan, his hurt and given way to anger. Finding out the woman he had spent almost a hundred years with had released Russell so he could kill him and bring about the return of Lilith caused a rage to sweep through Roman and for the first time in centuries he let his vampire nature come out. Roman had tortured his former bedmate until she revealed all her plans and those who had helped her. He had taken great pleasure in destroying the blood of Lilith in front of her before sending her to her final death by cutting her head off.

Once Salome had been taken care of, Roman had turned his attention to cleaning out the Authority. It had taken him two years, but he finally achieved his goal, and in celebration he had resigned his position. His last act as Guardian had been to appoint his successor. He'd offered the job to Eric in jest, knowing full well that the Viking wouldn't accept it, before appointing Dieter as the new guardian.

It came as no surprise when Roman decided to set up residence in Louisiana; in the years it took to weed out the traitors at the Authority, Roman developed quite the relationship with both Eric and Sookie. He respected Eric and the way he ruled his kingdom; Louisiana had once again begun to thrive under Eric's rule, and Roman was happy to see it. His relationship with Sookie had to be seen to be believed. The former leader of the Authority had almost a protective big brother relationship with a telepathic woman. He was one of the few people Eric trusted around his bonded. Eric had appointed Roman as special advisor to the king upon his move to the state, something Pam had not been happy about.

_Five years ago._

_Pam stormed into Eric's office, a scowl etched firmly on her face. Stopping in front of his desk, she placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her maker and King._

_"How could you do this without telling me?" Pam asked. She couldn't believe Eric had appointed Roman as his special advisor. He had basically appointed Roman his second-in-command, a position Eric knew she wanted. As the King's only child, Pam believed it was her right to hold such a position. She accepted she wouldn't be his queen, and if truth were told, she never really wanted to be since that role belonged to Sookie, at least unofficially, but she refused to be just another vampire in the state. He wouldn't even give her the title of Sheriff, deciding to oversee Area Five himself._

_"I do not have to tell you anything, Pamela," Eric growled, his displeasure showing. "I am both your maker and King. You answer to me, not the other way around."_

_"But, Eric," Pam whined in a way that she knew Eric caved to._

_"Enough!" Eric shouted; silencing any protest she might have gave. Rising from his chair, he nodded at his guests who Pam had ignored. "Gentleman, if you will excuse me for a minute. It seems I have to remind my child who is in charge here." Not waiting for reply, Eric moved around his desk and walk towards Pam; grabbing her by the arm, he dragged her out of his office and through the compound towards his private quarters. Once inside Eric let go of her arm and glared at her._

_"Eric…" Pam began._

_"Be quiet," Eric hissed, as he started to pace. His anger neared its boiling point at the disrespect his own child had shown him._

_For once Pam did as she was told and waited for Eric to speak. She could feel his anger coursing through the bonds they shared. The two of them had managed to re-establish them after his return from the Authority years before._

_"Eric?"_

_Pam barely restrained from rolling her eyes as Sookie strolled into the living area of Eric's private quarters. Pam had accepted Sookie's place in her maker's life, but she still hadn't come to like the young woman. She believed her to be beneath her maker; as far as Pam was concerned, Sookie didn't show Eric the respect and adulation he deserved._

_"Yes, Lover?" Eric replied, his features softening as he set eyes on his love. It had only been a few hours since he had last seen her, but that didn't matter to him. He missed her when she was just in the next room._

_"I thought you were meeting with the representatives of the King of Georgia," Sookie said, as she flicked her eyes between Eric and Pam. She could feel the tension between them and wondered what Pam had done now._

_"I was, but Pam felt the need to interrupt and challenge me in front of them," Eric told her, ignoring Pam's cry of denial. He'd had enough of Pam's childish behaviour, and he wasn't going to put up with it any longer. He had tolerated her snarky attitude and general laziness for over a century. He hadn't missed the disrespect she showed his bonded either. He had promised Sookie he wouldn't interfere unless Pam's behaviour became a threat to her, but Eric had finally had enough. In allowing Pam to behave the way she did, it was weakening his rule. It wouldn't be long before others started to challenge him in the same way. It was one of the reasons why he appointed Roman as his special advisor. There wasn't anyone who knew vampire politics better than the former leader of the Authority._

_"Would you like some privacy?" Sookie asked, realising Eric was finally going to call Pam to task about her behaviour. In Sookie's opinion, it was a long time overdue. She never doubted for one-minute Pam's loyalty to Eric, but Sookie believed loyalty was only one part of what Eric deserved. He also needed his child to respect his decisions and follower his orders without wondering how it affected her. Sookie was well aware that Pam didn't approve or like her, and when she and Eric got back together it had bothered her, she'd tried to befriend her bonded's child, but was rebuffed at turn. In the end Sookie had simply stopped trying, she left Pam to her jealous, spiteful behaviour. She refused to let her snarky attitude or biting words affect her any longer. If Pam wanted to act like a child, then she didn't care as long as she didn't damage Eric in anyway._

_"No," Eric said._

_"Yes," Pam said at the same time._

_"No, Lover, I want you to stay," Eric reiterated, as he reached for Sookie's hand and pulled her to him. "It is your right as my chosen queen to be here."_

_"Eric…" Pam began again. She knew she was in trouble, but she didn't want Sookie to witness it, that would be humiliating for her. This was vampire business a maker and child thing and Sookie had no business being any part of it._

_"I said quiet," Eric hissed. Bringing Sookie's hand to his lips, Eric kissed the back of it before leading her towards the large leather sofa in the middle of the room. Once he saw she was comfortable, he turned his attention back to his child._

_The look of fury on Eric's face caused Pam to take a step back and she began to realise just how angry he was with her. Closing her mouth, she waited for whatever punishment Eric was going to give her._

_"I have put up with your childish ways for too long," Eric said, as he stalked towards her. "I have overlooked the disrespect you show my bonded and Queen because she asked me not to interfere. But no longer, it stops now. You asked how I could do it without telling you; I assume you are referring to Roman's appointment as my special adviser?" Seeing Pam nod her head in affirmation, Eric continued, "I did it because it was the right thing to do for my kingdom. I did not tell you because I did not have to do, whom I chose to appoint in my kingdom and to what position is no business of yours. You would not have challenged Compton or Sophie-Anne in such a way, but because you are my child you think you can me. Well I'm telling you, you are wrong._

_I know your objection with me a point appointing Roman as my advisor is not because you think he is incapable of doing the job, but because you think the position should be yours. But, Pam, you do not possess the skills nor the knowledge needed for the position." Seeing Pam open her mouth to object, Eric pressed on, determined to make her see his point. "You lack the experience. You have never ruled anything; you have never held any real power in our world. There will come a time when you will and on that night I'm sure you will be fine leader, but it is not now. Roman was the mastermind behind the Great Revelation and the Mainstreaming Movements. He ruled the Authority for half a century and was deeply embedded in vampire politics for many centuries before that. He has wisdom and connections in our world that even I, with a thousand years of experience, do not have. Tell me, Pam, what do you have said that rivals that? What do you have that should make me appoint you over him? Nothing." Eric answered for her. "All you have to offer is that you are my child. You are selfish, lazy, and jealous. You desire the position, but do not wish to do the work that goes with it, just like you never did it at Fangtasia. You trade on my name and expect the world to be given to you. It is time you grew up, Child. I can't tolerate your childish behaviour any more. I will not tolerate it. You just disrespected me in front of representatives from another kingdom tonight, you make me and by extension Louisiana look weak…"_

_"What? No!" Pan cried, Eric's words cutting her to the core. "I would never do that."_

_"You challenged me in front of them," Eric growled. "They will think if I cannot control my own child I will be unfit to rule my state."_

_Pam hung her head in shame, embarrassment coursing through her and she listened to Eric's words. She believed he was being overly harsh in his chastisement of her, but wisely chose to bite her tongue and say nothing. She could understand the truth of Eric's words when it came to Roman, but she still didn't like it. For a hundred years she has stood by Eric's side, had been his most trusted and loyal child. It was her right to be his second. She couldn't believe he gave that position to another, and one not even of his blood. Pam felt like she was being replaced, Sookie had had already replaced her in Eric's affections, she believed. She was no longer the most important woman in his life. The only woman who had his love. He loved Sookie more than her, and she hated the young telepath for it. If she thought she could have gotten away with it, Pam would have killed Sookie a long time ago, but she was smart enough to know that if she did, Eric would kill her without second thought._

_Eric shook his head as he stared at Pam. He knew she wasn't really listening to what he was saying. She still thought she should have the position of his advisor, despite her lack of qualifications for the role. In the hundred years they had spent together his child had grown into a selfish, jealous, childish, brat. Gone was the woman who stood up to the two vampires without fear, and in her place was a vampire who wanted everything her way, but was unwilling to do any work to make it happen. As much as Eric loved his child, there were times he didn't like her very much._

_"Now I have to go and put on a show for Georgia's representatives, I have to show them that I and Louisiana are not weak. I will advise you to stay out my way until after they are gone," Eric told her. "I shall issue your punishment once I'm done with them."_

_"Punishment?" Pam exclaimed, not quite believing Eric was actually going to punish her. "Eric, I…"_

_"Do not question me again," Eric growled, silencing her protests. Turning attention to Sookie again, Eric strolled towards her. Bending forward, he pressed his lips to her head and sent his love through the bond to her. A smile spread over his face as he felt her love and support in return, "I shall be back soon, Lover," he told her as he straightened up._

_"I'll be waiting," Sookie promised._

_Without another word, Eric walked out the door leaving Sookie and Pam behind. Sookie said nothing as she stared at Pam, she didn't have to be a mind reader to know Eric's words had barely had effect on Pam. The vampire was even more stubborn than her. Sookie let out a small laugh as she saw the glare Pam shot at her._

_"I suppose you are going to blame me for this somehow," Sookie said, taking Pam by surprise. Of late Sookie barely said anything to the century old vampire, she paid no attention to her, often liking her to a cross between a bitter ex-wife and a spoiled child._

_"Ever since you infested his life Eric's been different," Pam replied, determined to finally tell Sookie what she thought of her. "He's changed."_

_"He has," Sookie agreed. "And some of it is for the better. You're just so focused on how it affects you to see that."_

_"How dare you!" Pam snarled. "I'm loyal to Eric. I want what is best for him."_

_"No, Pam, you want what is best for you," Sookie countered, refusing to back down. "I don't doubt your loyalty. I never have, but you fail to realize what you want is not necessarily what Eric wants."_

_"You think you know what Eric wants?" Pam sneered._

_"No, I don't," Sookie admitted. "I know some of the things he wants because he told me, but I don't presume to know everything he wants. Just like I don't presume to know what is best for him. You told me a few nights after Eric was made King, that if I wanted to be in his life, I'd have to accept every part of him. The good and the bad..."_

_Pam smirked as she recalled telling Sookie that, it had been a few nights after Eric had told her he had been made King. Pam had been extremely hostile that night, as she had tried to drive a wedge between them. She had taken great pleasure in informing Sookie of the past sexual relationship she had shared with her maker, telling her she would always be in Eric's heart and if Sookie wanted to be apart of Eric's life, his future, she would have to accept that and her._

_"I see you remember that," Sookie said, seeing Pam's smirk. Sookie knew what Pam had been trying to do that night and had refused to let her. She wouldn't be run off by her. "It was some good advice. It's a shame you can't take it yourself."_

_"What?" Pam growled as she advanced on her maker's bonded. She respected everything about Eric, accepted everything. And she would be dammed if she would let the telepathic bloodbag insinuate differently._

_"You know I speak the truth, it's why you're so angry." Sookie replied calmly, showing no fear. "You refuse to accept me in Eric's life, you still want to tear us apart. You care not for your maker's feelings, only your own."_

_"That's not true," Pam defended, unable to believe Sookie was speaking to her in such a way._

_"No? Then tell me, Pam. Why do you want Eric to walk away from me?" Sookie asked._

_"Because I don't…"_

_"Because I," Sookie repeated, as she cut Pam off. "Because _you_ don't like me. Because _you_ don't think I'm good enough for Eric. Because _you_ want things to go back to the way they were. Tell me, Pam. Do you care how much pain it would cause Eric if by some remote chance you got what _you_ wanted? Or are you so selfish you don't care as long as you get your maker back to yourself?"_

_"He would survive," Pam replied sullenly._

_"Yes, he would," Sookie agreed. "That would he happy or just exist? Would he be happy? Or don't you care? I make him happy. I love him."_

_"You're not good enough for him," Pam argued._

_"No, Pam. I'm not good enough for you," Sookie countered. "Eric loves me and I no longer care what you think or feel about it. Your opinion doesn't matter you have proven here tonight that you're not capable of intelligent, mature behaviour…"_

_"Now you're going to lecture me on vampire etiquette and politics," Pam spat, trying to hide how much Sookie's words were affecting her. She wanted to deny them, but she couldn't, not to herself. _

_"No," Sookie replied with a small chuckle. "I know even less about vampire politics than you do, but I do know better than to barge into Eric's office and challenge him in front of the vampires."_

_"I was angry."_

_"And that makes it alright?" Sookie asked. "If anyone else would've done that you would've been the first to call them to task. You would've chewed them out. But you think it's okay for you to do it, because, why?"_

_"I'm his child," Pam answered petulantly, but the word sounded hollow even to her own ears. She was just beginning to realise how bad she'd screwed up._

_"That doesn't make it okay," Sookie told her not unkindly. "Being Eric's child doesn't make you exempt from his rules, from showing him the respect he deserves. If anything it means you should be the best in line to honour and follow him. Question him in private if you have to do, I certainly do, but we all need to show a united front to others."_

_Having said what she wanted, Sookie retreated back into her bedroom and let Pam with her thoughts. She prayed she got through to Pam, at least a little bit, because Sookie knew Eric was reaching the end of this tether with this child. He would soon take action and Sookie feared neither Eric nor Pam would be happy with the outcome._

_As Sookie busied herself with minor tasks, she monitored the bond she shared with Eric. She could feel his frustration and she knew only parts of it were due to Pam. The representatives of the King of Georgia were trying his patience; they had been for the last few days. Pam's little stunt had only compounded that. It was short while later when Sookie heard Pam leave, she was surprised it had taken her so long. It was common knowledge the King's child didn't like being in the presence of his bonded unless she absolutely had to. Sookie paused in what she was doing as she felt a change in the bond. Eric's frustration had given away to hesitancy, followed by shock, and finally pride. Sookie smiled as she folded a blanket and set it on the bed. It looked like Pam had found a way to appease Eric._

It was after that encounter that Pam finally began to grow up. She stopped her childish and jealous behaviour and began to embrace the changes around there. She finally begun to see what Sookie meant when she said some of the changes in Eric were for the better. Eric was happier she could finally see it. She tried to deny it for so long, to make excuses for it, but she finally accepted that Eric loved Sookie. She always knew he did, but she had always tried to add reasons to it. He loved her because of her telepathy; he loved her because of her fairy blood.

With Pam finally accepting the truth, she also started to overcome her intense dislike of Sookie. Once she put aside her jealousy, Pam began to see what her maker saw in the young telepath. It took almost a year, but Pam and Sookie finally became friends, much to Eric's delight.

Grabbing a pair of jeans, Eric pulled them on before walking out his bedroom. Padding across the hall to his private office, Eric chuckled to see Roman sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Starting early tonight, Roman," Eric said in greeting, as he took a seat behind his desk.

"The kingdom doesn't stop running just because we are down for the day," Roman replied, reciting his usual response. "Besides," he added, as he stood up and moved to stand in front of Eric's desk. "It is a big night. I wanted to make sure everything runs smoothly. There's a lot of chatter surrounding tonight's party. The eyes of the neighbouring kingdoms are on us."

"Why is the party generating so much interest?" Eric asked. "In the scheme of things tonight's party is unimportant. It is just the anniversary of my taking the crown. Or at least that's what everyone has been told. The only people who know the real reason behind it are my inner circle. Word hasn't leaked, has it?"

"No," Roman answered quickly to reassure him. "The interest surrounding the party has been generated by your absence of late. Four months ago Sookie disappeared. No one would tell anyone where she was or why she had gone. And then three months ago you left. You appointed me temporary ruler and then disappeared. People started to talk, and when I say people, I mean vampires. Rumours spread that you left because Sookie had left you. Some even claimed you were going to meet the sun. Although, there was one person who was very vocal about that ridiculous theory."

"Nora," Eric guessed.

"Yes," Roman said. "Your sister did all she could to dispel rumours that you were going to meet the sun. She would tell anyone who would listen that you would never do something so stupid over an undeserving bloodbag… Her words not mine," Roman was quick to clarify as he heard the snarl that tore from Eric's throat. "Nora has been hanging around the palace for the last few nights, I have refused her entry into your private quarters as per your instructions, despite her claims she is allowed in them. She wishes to see you before the party tonight. I've told that it won't be possible."

"Thank you," Eric replied. He linked his fingers in front of him as he thought it over. Nora would be a problem once she realised what was going on. She had been a problem since she turned up two years ago. Nora have been sentenced to five years in silver for her part in Salome's scheme and on her release she had stripped of all power and basically thrown out in the street. She has shown up in Louisiana just a few short months later. Nora had heard Eric had become king and she had tried to maneuver her way back into his good graces. She hadn't been happy to find Sookie at his side.

_Flashback._

_Two years ago._

_A gentle smile curled Nora's lips and she waited in the reception room of Eric's New Orleans Palace. She took a in the opulent decor as she looked around the room. The room screamed her brother with its dark wooden furniture; leather couches and priceless art work. Nora nodded her head in approval as she ran a finger over the hand carved mantel._

Yes, _she thought. _I will be happy here.

_Nora wiped the smile off her face as she heard someone enter the room. Adopting a blank expression, she turned to face the door and watched as a young man walked in._

_"The King will see you now," he said._

_Nora said nothing in return she walked towards him, she followed him through the palace. She couldn't hold back the grin as she realised she was being escorted to Eric's private rooms and not his royal office rooms. She felt a tingle spread through her body as she anticipated Eric's welcome. Maybe being queen wouldn't be too bad; with Eric as her king it would certainly have its perks._

_She unconsciously ran her hands over her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles as she waited outside the large mahogany door._

_"Enter," she heard Eric call out._

_Pushing aside her guide, Nora reached for the handle and opened the door. A smile spread across her face is she saw Eric sitting on the couch a few feet away. Speeding towards him, Nora threw herself into his lap, her knees going either side of his legs as she straddled him._

_"I have missed you, brother," Nora purred before crashing her lips to his in a passion filled kiss. She forced her tongue into Eric's mouth as she rocked herself against him._

_Gripping her upper at arms, Eric pushed Nora back and held her still as he stared at her, "It is good to see you are well, Nora," he said, choosing his words carefully as he pushed her off him. "You have recovered from your sentence?" he asked, as he stood up and put some distance between them._

_A lot had changed in five years since he'd last seen his vampire sister. He was a king now, although, he had been king the last time he had seen her, she just hadn't been aware of it. Eric had deliberately kept news from her when he had visited her before her sentence had been carried out. The trust he had in her had been broken when he discovered the part she played in Salome's plan. Although, Salome had been the one to dig Russell up and free him, Nora had been a willing accomplice. Nora had begged Eric for his help, but he'd walked away from her. There was nothing he could have done even if he had wanted to. Nora had chosen the wrong side and she had to pay for it. But the biggest thing that has changed was Eric was now bonded to Sookie. He loved her more than anything and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her._

_Eric deeply regretted his last reunion with Nora; he had been angry and hurt at Sookie's rejection and sort comfort in the familiar. Although, he knew technically he hadn't done anything wrong, he and Sookie hadn't been together at that time, it hadn't stopped him from feeling guilty. It had only been a few nights later that he and Sookie had reunited and he confessed it all to her. Eric hadn't wanted any secrets between them. The conversation had quite painful and there had been a few tears shed, but they had come out of it a lot stronger._

_Looking at Nora, it was clear to Eric that she was expecting the same kind of greeting that she received at their last reunion. Well she was going to be sorely disappointed._

_"I have," Nora replied, as she regarded her brother. She wasn't sure why he was being so standoffish and formal with her, but she knew she didn't like it. She wanted his enthusiastic welcome, the one that would leave her in a boneless mess and covered in his cum._

_Taking a step towards him, Nora lowered her eyes in the show of contrition, "Eric, I need to apologise for the part I played in releasing Russell," she said, her eyes rimming red as she held back tears. "Even though Salome was the one to dig him up, I was complicit in it. I let her to manipulate me. I betrayed you because she convinced me I was doing the right thing." Lifting her head, she stared at Eric as she continued, "None of that makes it right, but I am truly sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you and regain your trust."_

_Eric and watched Nora carefully as he listened to her words. He could see the sincerity on her face, but he reminded himself that his sister had always been a talented liar._

_"I'm sure you don't believe me," Nora added, a tear trickling down her cheek as she guessed what he was thinking. "I can't blame you. I only hope you will give me the chance to make amends."_

_Taking a step towards Eric, "I'm sorry," Nora said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry," she repeated over and over. She grinned as she felt Eric's arms wrap loosely around her. She could tell he was softening to her and planned to use it to her advantage. "I'll make it up to you," she promised, as she pressed her breasts against his chest. "In fact," she purred, sliding her hand down his chest and rubbing his cock over his jeans, "let me start now…"_

_"No," Eric growled, as he pushed her away. His eyes bored into her as he stared her down. "Things have changed in the last five years, sister," he added his voice controlled. "That part of our relationship is over. I will never share my body with you again."_

_A look of anger flittered across Nora's face as she heard Eric's refusal before she schooled her features. She was sure he was only jesting with her. It was Eric's way of punishing her for her betrayal. He was denying her what she knew they both wanted. They had been lovers on and off for six hundred years. As far as Nora was concerned Godric had made her for Eric. He had made her to be Eric's eternal companion. Eric was hers, just as she was his. It had taken six hundred years, but Nora would finally honour Godric's wishes. She would sit at Eric's side and be his queen._

_Sticking out her lip in an exaggerated pout, Nora took a few steps towards him, her hips swaying as she walked. "Don't be like that, brother," she said, as she hooked her fingers in his belt. "I only want to show you how sorry I am." Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she added, "And nothing says I'm sorry like a blow job." She laughed that she heard Eric groan and thinking he was softening to her, she pushed on, "Come on, Eric, let me suck your big, hard, cock…" Dropping to her knees in front of him, Nora grinned as she felt Eric's hand tangle in her hair as she went to open his jeans. But before she knew what was happening, Nora felt herself yanked to her feet and flying through the air._

_"What the fuck!" Nora growled, as she crashed into the wall. Straightening herself up, she glared at Eric._

_"If you wish to stay in my state, Nora, you will be wise to do as you are told," Eric said, his tone deceptively calm. "Do not touch me. I am not yours to touch."_

_"You deny me?" Nora screeched, her fangs snapping down in anger. "Godric made me for you. He gave you to me. You are mine."_

_"No, Eric is mine."_

_Whirling around, Nora glared at the intruder, a hiss escaping her lips and she watched the pretty blonde walk towards Eric and place her hand on his chest._

_Lifting herself on her tiptoes, Sookie brushed her lips across Eric's before turning to face Nora. She grinned at the glare Nora was sending her way. She stood next to Eric in silence and waited. She'd heard all about Nora from Eric, Pam, and Roman, and what she'd heard she didn't like._

_Eric had told all about his past with his vampire sister, including his reunion with her days before their own reunion. Sookie couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt knowing Eric had had sex with Nora the night after he had told her he loved her, but she knew she had no one but herself to blame. She'd rejected Eric and she wouldn't blame him for seeking comfort in what was familiar. She was grateful that Eric hadn't hidden it from her and her told her. Especially considering how Bill had take great pleasure in informing her of it. Sookie didn't think she'd ever forget the look on Bill's face when after he had finished telling her how Eric had fucked someone else and not just some random fangbanger, but someone he loved, while Bill waited outside the night after she had rejected him, only for her to reply, "You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Bill." Bill's look of shock and anger had just reaffirmed to Sookie that she had done the right thing in rejecting him. He had been willing to hurt her to get what he wanted._

_Nora's eyes flashed dangerously as she flicked them from Eric to Sookie. She hated how close they were standing together, how Eric had moved himself into a protective stance. He never had done that for her. He always left her to fend for herself, even in the beginning when she had just been turned. Godric had always been the one to protect her. Eric and happy to fuck her, but he wouldn't fight for her._

_"Who are you?" Nora snarled._

_"Sookie Stackhouse," Sookie replied simply, a small laugh escaped her lips as she heard Eric chuckle._

_"Allow me to introduce you," Eric said, as he wrapped his arm around Sookie's shoulders and pulled her to him. "Lover, meet my sister Nora Gainsborough. Nora, meet my bonded and queen Sookie Stackhouse."_

_"Your what?" Nora growled, her eyes snapping to his._

_"My bonded and queen," Eric repeated firmly, his tone daring Nora to object._

_"It is nice to meet you," Nora replied stiffly, knowing not to push Eric any further that night._

_"You too," Sookie said, her tone just as insincere as Nora's._

_"I apologise, brother," Nora said suddenly. "If I knew you were bonded I wouldn't have acted the way I did. How long have you been bonded, Eric?"_

_"Five years," Eric answered truthfully._

_"You were bonded the last time we reunited," Nora said, her lips curling into a smile as she ran her eyes over Sookie. She couldn't hide the pleasure she got at knowing Eric had fucked her while bonded to the blonde bloodbag. In her mind that just proved Eric wasn't as committed to her as he claimed. He was probably just putting on a show for Sookie, Nora deduced. He was just pretending to be faithful in front of her. Nora was sure Eric would welcome her return properly later once the human was out of the way._

_"No," Eric replied. "We had shared blood at that point, but we weren't bonded. An unfortunate situation developed that caused us to separate for a short while. We bonded a month after I was made King. A month after Sookie saved Roman's life and I staked Russell Edgington."_

_Anger flashed in Nora's eyes briefly she heard Eric's words. Sookie was the one who saved Roman? That news was new to her. She knew someone had saved him when Russell tried to stake him, but she never knew who. That bit of information had been withheld from her. Nora eyed Sookie suspiciously as she ran that little bit of information over in her head. How did a seemingly human girl save Roman from Russell? Russell had been the oldest person in the room that night. Salome had seen to that, it had been in their plan. Roman was supposed to have died and Lilith reborn. Nora felt a wave of hated wash over her as she realised her brother's bonded had been the reason for everything that had gone wrong. Romans surviving, Salome's death, her own sentence had all been because of Sookie. If Nora hadn't already disliked her, she would now. She had spent five years in silver because the bloodbag hadn't known her place._

My place, _Nora seethed internally. Sookie was in her place. She should have been Eric's chosen queen. Instead he had given the role to someone else._

_"The Guardian was lucky you were there that night to save him," Nora said tightly, as she put on a strained smile._

_"Wasn't I just," Roman said, as he strolled into the room with Pam beside him._

_"Guardian!" Nora exclaimed, as she turned to face him. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. It's good to see you, however." She flicked her eyes over Pam in a dismissive manner as she added, "Pam."_

_"Nora," Pam replied, as she moved to stand beside Sookie and Eric showing a united front._

_"Nora," Roman greeted simply before turning his attention to Eric. "I apologise for interrupting, Eric, but there is some business and needs taking care of. Your 9 o'clock appointment has arrived and is waiting in the reception area."_

_Nora bristled at the poor greeting she received, but wisely chose to remain silent. Her lips curled in a smile as she ran her eyes over Sookie and Pam. "I understand you are busy, brother," she said, "And I wouldn't want to keep you from your work. I'm sure we can catch up later. Perhaps in the meantime I can spend some time with your bonded and Pam. I can get to know her better."_

_"No can do, auntie," Pam replied before Sookie had a chance. "Sookie has her own appointments to keep. The life of a queen is a busy one, I'm sure you can understand that." Turning to Sookie, "The people applying for the maids position have arrived. They're waiting in the room off your office."_

_"The Queen hires the house staff?" Nora asked, her tone slightly mocking. To Nora it was just more proof that Eric wasn't a serious as he claimed about Sookie. There was no way her brother will allow Sookie do such an menial task if he held any real feelings for her._

_"Can you think of a better person than a telepath to do with?" Sookie retorted._

_"A what?" Nora asked, her eyes settling on Sookie again._

_"A telepath," Sookie repeated._

_"You're a telepath?"_

_"I'm sorry, I thought it was common knowledge that I am a telepath," Sookie replied._

_"You forget, Sookie, that auntie Nora has spent the last five years chained in silver," Pam replied, her sparkling with mischief. "She isn't up-to-date on the latest gossip."_

_"You're a telepath and you use your ability to hire maids?" Nora said, the words dripping with disdain. She couldn't believe Sookie would waste a talent like that on something so menial. She could have been helping Eric with it. She should have been helping Eric with it._

_"I use my ability to make sure no one with untoward motives gets near Eric," Sookie replied refusing to be judged in her own house. "We don't let just anyone in our house. They need to be screened first and can you think of anyone better a telepath to do it? I mean they could be anyone. Infiltrators from the Fellowship of the Sun, spies from another kingdom. Or…" Sookie paused as she ran her eyes over Nora before meeting her eyes, "Whores who are planning on trying to usurp my position and try and entice _my Eric_ away from me. That's not the kind of woman we want in our house._

_Sookie's message was clear as she stared at Nora. Eric is mine. Sookie knew why Nora was there. She wanted what was hers. She wouldn't be the first woman to try and steal Eric away from her, nor would she be the last. But Sookie was letting her know the score. This was her home. Eric was her vampire, and she would be damned if she let anyone come between them._

_"That is something you never have to worry about, Lover," Eric said, as he broke their staring contest. "I am yours. Only yours. No other measures up to you. I desire no other."_

_Nora bit back a growl as she listened to them. Despite her initial beliefs, she was beginning to realise Eric truly loved Sookie. Coming between them wouldn't be easy, but she didn't care. As she watched them she swore one day she would be queen. Eric's Queen._

OoOoO

Nora had been a thorn in their sides for the last two years. She had tried everything in her power to come between Sookie and Eric. Nora had envisioned herself as Queen, and she wasn't going to let Sookie stand in her way. She had tried countless times to seduce Eric and entice him away from Sookie, and each time she had been rebuffed in humiliating fashion. Nora had become a laughing stock around the palace. The other vampires had taken to mocking her and her poor attempts at seduction. The only reason Eric hadn't banished her from his state was because he wanted to keep her where he could see her. Nora was no threat to his relationship with Sookie, but Eric didn't trust her not to try something foolish.

Turning his attention back to Roman, "Have Nora shadowed until after it's done," Eric ordered. "Prevent her from interfering if she tries, and regardless of what she says she is not allowed in our private quarters. I will not have her upsetting Sookie tonight."

"Understood," Roman replied with a nod.

"Is there anything else that needs my attention before I have to get ready?" Eric questioned.

"No, that is it."

Rising from his chair Eric made his way towards the door, his hand had just closed around the handle when Roman's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Although, Pam has ordered me to inform you that you're not allowed to return to your rooms. Pam is helping Sookie get ready for this evening and she doesn't want you underfoot." Seeing Eric raise his eyebrow, Roman chuckled, "Pam's wording may have been a little bit more colourful."

Eric shook his head at his child's antics, "And how am I supposed to get ready?"

Roman flicked a finger at a garment bag resting over the back of the couch, "Your tux is in there and Pam told me to remind you, you have at least two more bathrooms on this level alone."

Eric grumbled good-naturedly as he picked up the garment bag and made his way out of the office.

OoOoO

Two hours later found Eric chatting with the Queen of Florida as he waited for the proceedings to start. He nodded to various vampires as he exchanged pleasantries with Florida's Queen. From the corner of his eye he could see Nora circling around, trying to find an opening to approach him. He smirked as he saw Roman cut her off again.

"Your majesty," he heard a familiar voice call out, and he bit back a groan as he turned and saw Bill approaching him.

"Bill," Eric replied distastefully, as he cast his eyes over the former King. He didn't miss the smug look on Bill's face as the younger vampire neared him, and he didn't need his lover's gift to know what Bill was thinking. Bill, like everyone else, probably thought that Sookie had left him, and if the smile on his face was anything to go by, Bill was extremely happy about that. Not that that surprised Eric; like Nora, Bill had been trying for years to come between Eric and Sookie. Bill was still under the mistaken impression that Sookie loved him and was his. Bill had tried 'save Sookie' from Eric countless times over the last seven years. It was almost amusing how pathetic his attempts were. The only black spot had been Tara. Bill had befriended Tara when she was at her angriest. He had manipulated the newborn vampire into betraying her friend and her maker. He had used Tara to get closer to Sookie.

Bill had gone as far as to seduce the angry baby vampire in an attempt to make Sookie jealous. He had arranged for Sookie to walk in on them while they were fucking. He had hoped Sookie would have reacted in a jealous manner when seeing him with another woman and one of her friends at that, but his plan had backfired royally. Instead of acting like she had done when she met Lorena, Sookie had simply shaken her head and ordered Bill out of her life. As King, Eric had banished Bill from his state under his Queen's wishes, something Bill had been furious about.

"I don't remember seeing your name on the guest list, Bill," Eric continued after a pause. He knew for a fact that Bill hadn't been invited. He hadn't been invited to a single reception Eric had held since he took on the role of King. Although, Bill did have a habit of turning up to them. At the start it had been as the guest of Tara, but after he was banished from the state Pam had commanded her child to stay away from Bill before sending her to Europe to, as Pam had so delicately put it, "Grow the fuck up and stop acting like a spiteful bitch," after that whenever Bill showed up it was always on the arm of someone important. A Queen, a Chancellor, an out of state dignitary. Eric could have demanded his removal from his state, but Bill had proven to be quite amusing at times.

"Yes, well I'm here as the quest of the Queen of Alabama," Bill replied haughtily, as if that raised him above the rest.

"I see; how the mighty have fallen," Eric said with a grin. "From King to Queen's consort."

Bill bristled at Eric's words; seven years might have passed, but Bill was still angry at his removal from power. As far as he was concerned, he was the rightful King of Louisiana. He had earned that throne. He had fucked Nan, Salome, Rosalyn, and blown Kibwe just to get their approval. Roman had no right to remove him from office and given it to Eric. Bill knew Roman had only done it because of Sookie; she had saved Roman and he felt like he owed her. Eric had no doubt manipulated Sookie into thinking he loved her so he could claim the throne. By rights Bill believed both Louisiana and Sookie still belonged to him.

Bill smirked as he thought about Sookie. Like everyone else, he had heard the rumours that she had left Eric. He knew it was only a matter of time; he'd admit it took longer than he thought though, but he knew his little southern belle and he knew she would eventually see Eric for what he was. Bill had no doubt Nora's reappearance in Eric's life was what finally opened Sookie's eyes to Eric's true nature. Bill was sure Eric was fucking Nora, and he knew Sookie would have never stood for that.

"And where is your Queen this evening?" Bill asked, as a cruel glint entered his eyes.

"Where my... Where Sookie is is no concern of yours, Compton," Eric growled, knowing exactly what Bill was thinking. "And you would do well to remember that."

"My apologies," Bill replied insincerely, as he tried to hide his smile. As far as he was concerned Eric's reaction just proved the rumours right.

"Say the word, Eric, and I can see that he has an accident on the way back to Alabama," The Queen of Florida said, making no attempt to lower her voice.

"He is not worth it, Melina," Eric replied with a chuckle, dismissing Bill as unimportant.

"Brother," Nora said loudly, interrupting them before Bill had a chance to reply. Eric gritted his teeth as he felt his sister slid in next to him. Apparently she had gotten passed Roman. Eric raised an eyebrow as Nora linked her arm through his and smiled up at him. "I have been trying to speak with you all evening," she added, a touch of anger in her voice at Roman's continued interference.

"I have been busy, Nora," Eric replied simply, as he unlinked their arms and took a step away from her. "I am busy."

"I'm sure you can spare a few minutes for your darling sister, Eric," Nora purred. "We have a lot to talk about."

"No," Eric replied firmly. "Now if you will excuse me, I believe my advisor wishes to speak with me. Melina," he added, as he gave Florida's Queen a respectful nod, "it has been nice talking to you again."

"And you, Eric," Melina replied with a smirk before excusing herself and leaving an indigent looking Nora and Bill standing together.

"Your sister is more slippery than an eel," Roman said, as he stepped towards Eric.

"She always has been," Eric replied, as he cast his eyes over the room. "Is everything ready?" he asked, dropping his voice to barely a whisper.

"It is," Roman informed him. "If you would like to take your position we can begin."

Eric nodded at Roman before making his way to the far side of the room where a large stage had been constructed. Signaling for Roman to cut the music, Eric turned and faced his guests.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," he began, his voice carrying above the crowd. "My rule of Louisiana over the last seven years has been uneventful. I have had none of the problems that plagued the previous monarchs, but then that is because I, unlike them, know what I am doing," he smirked in Bill's direction as he watched the former King silently seethe at the insult.

"By now I'm sure you have all heard the rumours concerning myself and _my Queen,_" Eric put extra emphasis on the last words as he met the smug looking gaze of Bill. "And while I am sure they have kept you all entertained, I would like to remind you that what happens between me and my bonded is no business of yours," Eric grinned as he heard murmurs spread through the room and he could make out Nora's hiss of displeasure at his chosen words. "However, seeing how you are all so interested in mine and my lovers relationship, I will put you out of your misery.

"As you are all aware, Sookie left the palace and New Orleans four months ago, and then I myself took a sabbatical three months ago. Now while your _theories _have been entertaining to some, they are also widely inaccurate. My bonded and Queen has not left me, but please," Eric paused as he once again met Bill's eyes, "don't just take my word for it..."

A smile lit up Eric's face as the large wooden doors at the top of the room opened to show Sookie. A gasp spread through the room as the guests took in the sight of the King of Louisiana's chosen Queen. The floor length red and white dress Sookie wore hugged her curves perfectly and silence descended over the room as Sookie took a step forward. She held her head high, projecting a regal appearance as she walked towards Eric.

Stopping a few short feet away from Eric, Sookie bowed at the waist as she held up a velvet cloth, "My bonded," she said, as she waited for him to accept it.

Eric grinned as he took the bundle of cloth and slowly unwrapped it. His eyes lit up as he heard the twin gasps of Bill and Nora; "My pledged," he replied, his voice filled with emotion and carrying throughout the large room as he brought the ceremonial knife to his lips and kissed it. Taking Sookie's hand, Eric placed a kiss on the back of it before he brought her to his side. "My Queen."

A smile curled Sookie's lips as she tilted her head back slight. She cast her eyes over the room, lingering briefly over the pissed looking Nora before moving them to a furious looking Bill. "My maker," she said, as the tell tale sound of a pair of fangs sliding down filled the room.

* * *

**AN2: **They'll be one more very small chapter, an epilogue to tie it all up and then Hopeless will be complete.

For those of you who aren't aware. Ashensunset and myself have been writing a story together called Answer to the Master. It starts during season 3 of True Blood and goes AU from there. Please check it out. We update every Sunday and you can find it under my favourites.


End file.
